Problem: Solve for $x$ : $7 = 10x$
Explanation: Divide both sides by $10$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{7}}{10}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{10x}}{10}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{7}{10} = \dfrac{\cancel{10}x}{\cancel{10}}$ $x = \dfrac{7}{10}$